Silver Moon Imperial Package
Silver Moon Imperial Package 4 Days 3 Nights Minimum require 2 person 4 Days 3 Nights Tariff: Private Tour 1st Nov to 31st Mar: 2990RMB per person 1st Apr to 31st Oct: 3390RMB per person Tour with group 1st Nov to 31st Mar: 2590RMB per person 1st Nov to 31st Oct: 2890RMB per person Stay at Executive Double Room Welcome drink on arrival Flowers bouquet in your room Fruits basket in your room Overview: 3 night, 4 day Beijing tour package, including hotel accommodation, private car or van, private tour guide. Tour Description and Itinerary Day 1 Beijing Arrival (D) Arrive at Beijing Airport or railway station, meet & transferred to your hotel. Free at leisure for the rest of the day. Imperial Candle Night Dinner Day 2 (B, L,D) Full day trip to the Forbidden City, the Temple of Heaven and Summer place In the evening (7:15~8:30PM), after dinner, enjoy the Peking Opera Show or Chinese Acrobat, or Chinese Kongfu show, choose one show from these three options, depending on your interest) - The Tian’anmen Square: The largest city square in the world. - The Forbidden City: The largest imperial palace in China during the Ming and Qing dynasties with a history of around 600 years. Visit scenic spots: 1. The hall and the courtyard of supreme harmony, 2. The meridian gate, 3. the hall of supreme harmony, 4. the hall of complete harmony, 5. the hall of preserving harmony, 6. the huge of stone carving, 7. the hall of union, 8. the palace of earthly tranquility, 9. the imperial garden, etc. - The Temple of Heaven: The place where the ancient emperors used to pray for the God’s blessings on the whole nation. Visit scenic spots: 1. the hall of prayer for good harvest, 2. red stairway bridge, 3. the imperial vault of heaven, 4. echo wall, 5. triple sound stone, 6. the circular mound altar, etc. - The Summer Palace: The largest and best-preserved royal garden in China with a history of over 800 years. Visit scenic spots: 1. East palace gate, 2. the hall of benevolence and longevity, 3. hall of jade billows, 4. the hall of joyful longevity, 5. the covered walkway, 6. the marble boat, etc. Day 3 (B, L, D) Full day trip to the Great Wall, Ming Tomb and The Sacred road. Enjoy a Peking duck Banquet for dinner in the most famous Quanjude Restaurant. - The Great Wall: One of the seven wonders in the world and the symbol of China (60 miles away from downtown, about one and half hour’s drive). Visit scenic spots: Badaling Great Wall, Badaling fortress, beacon-towers, “looking-toward Beijing stone”, etc. - The Ming Tomb: The only underground tomb of the thirteen tombs of the emperors in the Ming Dynasty. Visit scenic spots: 1.ling en gate, 2.ling en palace, 3.soul tower, 4.the great red gate, 5.the stele pavilion, etc. - The Sacred Road: The road is guarded on both sides with stone statues by which the ancient emperors went to hold a memorial ceremony for the ancestors. Day 4 (B, L) Beijing Departure Visit The Tian’anmen Square and Transfer from hotel to airport or railway station, see off. - The Tian’anmen Square: The largest city square in the world. - Note: This tour includes one stop each day for tourist market, you can go inside with your guide and listen to some explanations about the jade or tea or silk culture. Our price includes: A. Pick-up when you arrive in Beijing and the next day from your hotel with English speaking guide, and Sight Entrance tickets; B. Meals as listed in the itinerary, B=breakfast; L=lunch; D=Dinner. C. Personal tour guide & driver + private car / van for private transfer, English speaking tour guide explain sightseeing’s along the tour. D. Hotels accommodation (two people live in one room) as listed in the itinerary. E. All Service Charge and Taxes.